ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch of the West
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Wicked Witch of the West (1939) The Wicked Witch of the West is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz Legacy. Her first and only appearance is in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. She is introduced in the twelfth chapter of the novel titled, The search of the Wicked Witch, where she serves strictly as the most significant antagonist in the plot of the story. Despite being such an iconic character, in Baum's subsequent Oz books, it is the infamous Nome King from a neighboring kingdom, who is the principal villain throughout the stories. In the Oz books the Wicked Witch of the West is rarely even referred to again after her death in the first book by being liquefied by the stories child protagonist and heroine named Dorothy Gale of Kansas. The Wicked Witch's most popular depiction was in the classic 1939 Hollywood musical movie based on Baum's book, The Wizard of Oz, where she was portrayed by late actress Margaret Hamilton. Hamilton's iconic characterization introduced green skin and this has been continued in later literary and dramatic representations of Oz, including Gregory Maguire's revisionist Oz novel titled Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. In this story the Witch's name is "Elphaba" who is green due to her mother consuming "Green Miracle Elixir" while she was pregnant. In the 2013 Oz film by Disney Oz the Great and Powerful, the pre- Wicked Witch of the West is named Theodora, (Mila Kunis) who tragically turns green from a green posion apple. In the Spring 2014 story arc of the popular television series Once Upon a Time, the Witch named "Zelena", is green due to her jealousy over a newly arrived Dorothy who becomes a threat to the prophecy involving Oz's four Witches. "Green with Envy". However, in the original book by Baum it never states that the Wicked Witch of the West has any type of peculiar skin condition or discoloration such as being green. It does state though that the Wicked Witch is so evil, cold-blooded and old that the blood in her body dried up long before Dorothy came. 'Wicked In the West' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wicked Witch of the West is the malevolent ruler of the western quadrant in the magical Land of Oz known as the Winkie Country. Surprisingly, in Baum's original book of 1900, it is said the Wicked Witch lives in a yellow castle described as beautiful, consisting of long hallways carpeted with yellow velvet rugs, rich yellow draperies of fine fabrics are placed at the castle windows and attractive yellow antiques and decor decorated nearly every single room. It is a luxurious setting instead of being the sinister fortress of medieval darkness shown in the 1939 movie. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In all versions, she is seriously aquaphobic, being highly allergic to H2O. In the original version of the story, the Wicked Witch of the West was not related to the Wicked Witch of the East, but leagued together with her, as well as the Wicked Witch of the South and the old Witch Mombi to conquer the Land of Oz and divide it among themselves in four sections, long before the Wizard arrived, or even Glinda the Good surfaced. This is recounted in L. Frank Baum's fourth Oz book titled Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, published in 1908. Here, the Wicked Witch of the West shows no interest in the death of the Eastern Witch, and all she cares about is obtaining her magical Silver Shoes which will increase her own evil powers to successfully win her battles and ruthlessly dominate the people in Oz---the Ozians. Baums' One Eyed Witch W. W. Denslow's illustrations for The Wonderful Wizard of Oz depict her as a paunched old hag with three pigtails and an eye-patch. L. Frank Baum himself specified that she only had one eye, but that it "was as powerful as a telescope", enabling the witch to see what was happening in her kingdom from her castle windows. Other illustrators, such as Paul Granger, placed her eye in the center of her forehead, as a cyclops. Usually, she is shown wearing an eye patch, however some illustrations incorrectly show her with two eyes. Most of her power resides in the creatures she controls that do her dirty work. She has a pack of wolves, a swarm of bees, a flock of crows and an army of the Native Winkies. She possesses the enchanted Golden Cap adorned with real rubies and diamonds, which compelles the creatures called Winged Monkeys of Oz to obey her on three occasions. First, the witch commanded the creatures to help her enslave the Winkies and to seize control of the western section of Oz. Second, she made the winged monkeys drive the Wizard out of the Winkie Country, when he became the dominant ruler and even attempted to overthrow her. When Dorothy Gale and her three companions were sent by the Wizard to destroy her, in exchange for their wishes to be granted, the Witch attacked them with a pack of 40 great wolves, a flock of 40 crows, a swarm of black bees, and a group of Winkie slaves. Each of these attempts were thwarted, but the protagonists are eventually subdued by the Witch's third and final permitted use of the Winged Monkeys to her dirty work. When the Winkies fail her, we are told she "beat them well with a strap." She also seems to have the Winkies actively working for her, though Baum never tells us what exactly this work is. (The 1987 Oz anime television series revealed they were building a fortress.) Perhaps she was working on a way to defy the Wizard. Some fans also have the idea that she made no rain fall in her land, so maybe she had them work a machine of some sort that kept the rain away. Or if she did it with magic, perhaps they had to work hard to irrigate their crops. Nevertheless, the old witch is a cruel one and has never been conquered, she is siad to have "destroyed" anyone who has attempted to over power her other than the Wizard. In Baum's book the Wicked Witch cannot kill Dorothy because the girl is protected by the Good Witch of the North's kiss. She therefore settles for enslaving Dorothy, and tries to force the Cowardly Lion into submission by starving him, though Dorothy sneaks him food. Upon seeing the Silver Shoes on the girl's feet, the Wicked Witch decides to steal them, and thereby acquire even more power. When she succeeds in acquiring one silver shoe by making Dorothy trip over an invisible bar, the little girl angrily throws a bucket of water onto the Wicked Witch. This causes the old witch to melt away and die. L. Frank Baum did not explain precisely why water had this effect on her, nor did he ever imply that all evil witches could be likewise destroyed. However, the wicked witch Mombi is similarly disposed of in The Lost King of Oz and the wicked witch Singra is clearly afraid of the same fate in the early chapters of the Wicked Witch of Oz. The most likely explanation of Baum making water the Achilles Heel of these witches is the long held belief amongst major religions that water is effective for purifying the soul and combating evil. The Witch did not carry a broom in the novel, but rather an umbrella, which she uses on one occasion to strike Dorothy's dog Toto. Her nature is a volatile and yet somewhat cowardly one. Despite her immense power, she avoids face-to-face contact with her enemies, and is frightened of Dorothy at first when she sees the girl wearing the magic Silver Shoes. She is also afraid of the dark in Baum's original story for reasons never revealed. For that reason, the Witch never tried to steal the Silver Shoes while Dorothy was sleeping. Despite her fear of water and the dark, the Wicked Witch of the West was one of the most powerful witches in all of Oz. In ensuing Oz books, her power is described as having been so great that even Glinda the Good Witch of the South feared her. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *After the death of the Wicked Witch of the West the Winkies asked the Tin Woodman to become the new monarch ruler of Oz's western quadrant. After Dorothy and Toto finally went back to Kansas, he agreed and the Winkies built him a tin castle to live in as a gift to their new loving master. Death of the Wicked Witch of the West It is stated in Baum's book that the Wicked Witch of the West was so old and Wicked that all the blood in her body dried up decades before the Wonderful Wizard of Oz takes place. And when she fnally comes into contact with water, it burns her skin like acid and she dissolves into a puddle on the floor. Baum describing it as "melting away like brown sugar." Her body is breaking down due to exposure to the moisture, each cell soaking up the water and pulling away from the rest of her body. It would be a HORRIBLE way to go. However horrible she was, it was a quick death nonetheless and everyone in Oz could breathe a sigh of relief when she was finally gone. Wizard of Oz 1910 In L. Frank Baum's independent film of The Wizard of Oz, his 1910 film, the Witch is named "Momba". The Wiz In both the 1974 Broadway Musical and 1978 Motown movie , the Wicked Witch of the West is named Evillene is a tyrant in this version. Similar too the 1900 book the Winkies are her slaves. Both verisons are different and similar. The broadway version she lives in a dark castle with the winkies slaving away and is in a terrible mood. She is dressed in a red dress with many tacky or gaudy items glued on them. Wicked 1995 Elphaba Thropp is the green skinned protagonist in the popular book titled Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, by author Gregory Maguire published in 1995. Elphaba is also the main character of the very successful Broadway Musical of the same name. Rather book or stage adaptation the story itself is a much more mature version of the first American Fairytale; The Wizard of Oz, which combines many key elements from both the iconic 1939 movie by MGM and the original book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by children's author L. Frank Baum published in 1900. The story is not seen through the eyes of Baum's original Oz protagonist, the Kansas farm girl known as Dorothy Gale, who is neither the hero nor villain here. Dorothy is just a mere outsider, unwillingly thrown into a world she knows little to nothing about. Instead, everything that happens in Wicked's version of the magical land of Oz revolves around the social outcast and tortured soul named Elphaba, aka "Elphie". The plot follows her life journey, focusing on her thoughts, trials, tribulations, her meaningful relationships and eventual decent into Wickedness and how it changed the land of Oz forever. Despite being the protagonist to the reader of the novel or viewer of the play, Elphaba eventually becomes viewed as the antagonist who rebels against the repression in Oz. Her strength to stand up for what she believes in leads to her being viewed by many people throughout Oz as "Wicked," thus, ultimately leading to her tragic demise. Despite her sad fate, and tarnished reputation due to the matter of Dorothy, Elphaba becomes known by many others as an underground legend and iconic activist for Animal rights in Oz long after her tragic death. *Author Gregory Maguire payed homage to Baum and formulated Elphaba's unique name out of L. Frank Baum's name, taking the phonetic pronunciation of his initials: hence, L.F.B became El-pha-ba. Syfy's Tinman 2009 The beautiful Witch Azkadellia takes the role of the Wicked Witch of the West 100 years after Dorothy Gale defeated the original of the Outer Zone aka Oz. Oz the Great and Powerful 2014 Theodora is a beautiful, naive Good Witch who is "protected" by her powerful sister Evanora. While wandering throughout Oz, she finds and ultimately falls in love with Oscar Diggs the "pre Wizard" who she believes has come to Oz to fulfill the long awaited prophecy from the dead King of Oz. However, Theadora's innocence works against her as she is manipulated into becoming Wicked by evil forces in disguise, who are much more closer to home than she realizes. Once Upon A Time 2014 In the hit ABC TV Show Once Upon A Time, Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West is the half-sister to the Evil Queen Regina, having been born out of wedlock from an affair between her mother Cora and a gardener named Jonathan who masqueraded as a prince. After her existence ruins Cora's chances of being married to the genuine Prince Leopold, she is promptly abandoned by her mother and swept up by a cyclone moments later. This carries her to Oz and she is found by a woodsman and his wife. The woman insists on taking her in despite her husband's fear of her, having witnessed her perform magic at such a young age. Many years later, she leaves home after her father spitefully reveals the truth, seeking out the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard reveals her past and gives her the magic silver slippers, allowing her to travel to the enchanted forest and learn magic under Rumplestiltskin. After a failed attempt to kill Regina, Zelena returns to Oz and asks the Wizard to send her back in time to change her past. When he refuses, causing her to expose him as a fraud and turn him into the first Flying Monkey. She is later invited to join the witches of Oz by Glinda, only to turn green with Envy towards a newly arrived Dorothy Gale. Other Siblings The Wicked Witch of the West is mentioned frequently in the film Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. The Jester, the antagonist of the film, is her younger brother and uses her broom to create the scepter that gives him power. She is said to have cursed the Jester to never be able to remove his costume, always revealing another underneath. She is also shown when the Jester conjures up images of his past, having treated her brother like a slave rather than let him become a warlock. Quotes The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wizard of Oz (1939) THE WIZ movie (1978) Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Oz Gallery IMG_20141203_225632-1.jpg|"Melting" by Greg Hildebrandt IMG_20141203_225728.jpg|The Wizard of Oz. Illustrated by Greg Hildebrandt IMG_20141109_044321.jpg IMG_20141104_080152.jpg IMG_20141104_150341.jpg IMG_20141105_003750.jpg|Melting away like Brown Sugar. Tumblr_n55vl0am0R1se9ohoo1_1280.jpg|Illustration by Evan Dahm. IMG_20141105_010300.jpg IMG_20141104_092045.jpg IMG_20141104_115457.jpg IMG_20141104_090903.jpg IMG_20141104_115108.jpg IMG_20141104_082404.jpg Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|digital collage by Max Schultz|link=http://society6.com/maxwellschultz/wicked-witch-of-the-west-full-body_print#1=45 IMG_20141104_081737.jpg IMG_20141104_083431.jpg IMG_20141104_080122h.jpg Salvatican_Royal_Palace_by_GleamingScythe.png IMG_20141017_205054hj.jpg IMG_20141104_070508.jpg IMG_20141105_010345.jpg IMG_20141104_070424.jpg|Give me back my shoe! IMG_20141104_072918.jpg IMG_20141104_073138.jpg Ilus_csantore_wingedmonkeys.jpg IMG_20141104_071317.jpg Wiz Mabel King Evillene.jpg|Evillene Evillene clr.jpg The-Wiz-Evilene 400.jpg IMG_20141109_044932.jpg|Zelena IMG_20141111_033700.jpg|Theodora of Oz 2013 Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Wicked Characters Category:Wicked Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Winkie Country Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Dead Characters